The Last Piece
by Shadowsevilfish
Summary: After Metal Sonic had given his life to protect the biologist who managed to save him from himself, the young woman was beside herself with heartbreak. She sets out create a machine that can bring Metal back once again.


Shady's Pov:

The fresh scent of grass overwhelmed my senses as a light breeze blew past my face, the air caressing my face before continuing on its journey. It must be wonderful to be wind, to be so free. I took a moment to meld into the scenery of the zone I was in. Green Hill Zone had became all too familiar to me these days, not like it wasn't before. This once beautiful zone had once meant a lot to me, with its tall, strong, and healthy palm trees, soft grass and sand. Even the breeze that blew here added to the natural beauty of it. This was the perfect example of a once nature-ruled area being introduced to humans- or a human for more detail. The only thing about it, was that Green Hill survived better than the other zones. While all the others had been destroyed, and polluted, this zone had only a few bridges to get across streams, and that was all. But even the bridges proved that a human had been here, and tried to destroy this wonder of nature.

I placed my left hand on the rail of the wooden bridge I was standing on, or better, leaning against. I didn't understand why no matter what transpired, something was always destroyed. Since I was a child, I'd clung to the theory that if one thing dies, another grows; by it was because of my childhood that I was even here at all. No one would believe my story if I ever went back home, back to that dying planet called Earth. To save the complications and your questions, I'll admit now that I'm not a normal human woman. I only appear to be human, when deep down, I'd changed from living here, on this ever evolving planet: Mobius. Mobius, in short, is a highly advanced biological planet with intelligent animal life, which with my help, will never be discovered or inhabited by Earth humans. It may sound strange, coming from me, but if you knew me- You'd understand. Only my appearance sets me apart from my brother, my mate and his friends; a team of intelligent south island animals and the universe's most advanced cybertronic being. To them, I was a Mobian- just, taller than the other females.

I'd came back to this bridge for a reason. a powerful one, a sentimental one. This old, wooden planked bridge over a trickling stream (one of the many in this zone) held an important memory for me. On this very bridge, my mate had confessed how he felt about me- but it was also the same bridge where he was blown into pieces trying to protect me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I felt tears wetten my eyes, and manage to drip down my cheeks until they became rushing streaks of salted water. No matter how peaceful this place was, the memories were burned into my memory forever; my heart ached when I thought of his sacrifice that day- and to this very day I didn't understand why he had done it. Worrying about the past wouldn't help heal it, but just seeing the others together reopened the wound of him in my heart. There was no way to rebuild him, and even if by some miracle we could- his memories would be completely lost to time. The tears that now stained my cheeks help remind me that this wasn't some freakish nightmare, but reality. I had really lost him, I'd lost Metal forever.

Being alone wasn't entirely an issue, since everyone went out of their way to make sure I was safe, and feeling comfortable. But that alone, was insufficient. I still felt the pain of loss, and heavily. That and months of being cooped up inside of my brother's best friends house didn't help. But I suppose it was because of my pain that I was here, now. Lowering my eyes to the microchip in my right hand, I felt more tears well up in my eyes. This tiny little piece had once been one of my mate's memory chips. Even though it was burnt, and rendered unusable, it was all I had left from him. Even the mark he'd given me on my neck had faded and healed over. I'd hoped, deep inside of my shattered heart that something, anything would erase the past or that this was a nightmare I was locked in, doomed to never awaken again.

M etal's Pov:

My mind is racing with panic. I can't see anything, I can't hear anything, and I can't speak. I don't know how long I've been in this dark. Nothing's responding. I can't move or feel any of my appendages. I've tried to keep a small timer in my processing, but every hour and fifteen minutes I have a panic attack and it glitches out, blipping back to zero. I'm scared to death and I think I'm going crazy. Every so often I'll feel myself sort of- slip. I don't know if you could call it blacking out, since I already can't see anything.

Shady. That's the only thing keeping me from going rampant is Shady. All this darkness all this... This numbness. I have to stay sane. I have to keep it together for her. Please, I want to see her so badly. Where is she? What happened to her? Did I save her? For the love of- _anything, _please tell me I saved her. As long as I can see her and feel her again this will all be worth it. That's what I keep telling myself. She's probably working as hard as she can to fix me now. If I could only send a message to her... Somehow... A signal, a blip, a twitch, anything!

Every once in awhile, in this black helplessness, I can feel myself slipping. I can hear another voice or- hear a thought that doesn't sound like me. I'll see something for just an instant before catching myself. I can feel my processes betray me, building mazes in my head to try and defend me from the fact that I'm... Alone... Completely... Not even Eggman's stupidity to deal with. I'm entirely... unimaginably alone, with only myself for company... And that's not really good company at all.

Please, for god sake, Shady, if you can hear me... Help me. Give me some sort of sign. Tell me somehow that I'm not as lonely as I think I am. I need you. I need you to keep me sane. Before I can't hold on any longer, please, help me.

S hady's Pov:

I'd walked the way from my brother's friend's place to this zone multiple times, but somehow, I felt slower at finding my way back. I remember I'd felt like this before, it was the time slowing effect of chaos energy. _Was there an emerald nearby_? I stopped in my tracks, my sneakers flattening the grass beneath them as I took a moment to gather myself. Emeralds were rare, and priceless artifacts in this world; but they held a secret. Emeralds were the key to this planet's power and survival. The most impressive of them all was the Master Emerald, a stone that seemed to have the qualities of a god. For a simple Biologist, I could never begin to explain to you such complex things. One learns to accept it as they live here. Placing my hand that held Metal's chip to my chest, I could feel my heart lurch. The emerald I sensed, _could it be the very one Metal lost that day_? Turning to approach one of the hundreds of large palm trees in this area, my thoughts took control as my body moved of its own accord. If this tingly feeling really did belong to Metal's emerald, _then why didn't Sonic already have it_? He was the one, my brother, who told me himself that Metal had _nothing_ left; that he _couldn't _be brought back. My constant stream of thoughts and rapid beating heart was all I could hear, my own footsteps being drowned out by them.

No matter how hard I tried, I had accepted defeat in attempting to bring Metal back. Not my brother's friend Tails with his skills in mechanics, nor my skills in science could revive the dead. I guess, way back when, Sonic had gotten lucky with the revival. He had Elise to thank for that. But thinking of Metal as dead never quite sat right in my heart, like the frantically beating muscle knew something I didn't. However impossible or crazy that may sound. My body had came to a halt before a specific tree, only a few feet away from the bridge. I was confused at first, not knowing why I was even standing here, looking like an idiot. But once my eyes reached the base of the tree, my heart felt like it stopped; there, cradled in the roots of the that tree, was the very emerald that I had given Metal a year ago. I wasn't sure how long I stared at the gem before bending down to yank it out of the roots. Shaking the sand off my hand, I brought the emerald closer to my face. Whilst lifting my other hand, I wondered if somehow, the emeralds would _at least_ allow Metal to say _goodbye_? No. They didn't care. They were _just rocks_.

The familiar feeling of a tear is what I felt running down my cheek as I held both items in my hands. I had found another piece of Metal, my mate. This wasn't the way to live, or to forget him; _but how could I not want him back_? I loved him. Standing there, letting the breeze restyle my hair as I gazed into the emerald was one of the worst feelings I'd ever experienced. This moment was pure pain to me. More tears streamed down my cheeks as I thought of what I'd have to do once I found my way back. I'd have to give up this emerald, but my heart seemed to ache more at that. Squeezing my eyes shut, I slid the two items into my shirt and slowly turned around. If I didn't head back very soon, someone would come looking for me; and I don't appreciate it when the others bombard me with their concerns and questions. That and these items...they are **mine**.

Sonic's Pov:

My ears drooped like pancakes as I followed Shady at a distance. Losing Metal had really messed her up lately. She wasn't talking to anyone anymore. She hardly left her room, except to go outside like this. We had to practically drag her down the stairs so that she would eat. Everything about her seemed depressed, and it was really starting to worry me. It had already been a few months since Metal blew up, and Shady was still completely broken...Guess I couldn't blame her.

I finally slumped down next to a tree as she stopped at a nearby bridge. A smile all too rare these past few months sneaking onto my face. I remember how I'd caught them making out here once...I'd always thought how strange it was for her to get into a relationship with a robot of all things...I guess looking back Metal had started getting to be more than just a robot. I figure I owe him that. Even remembering all the times I'd had to trash that tin terror I still kinda miss him being around. At least he seemed to make Shady happy...

She had cried for two days straight after he-...I guess, died. It took her forever to come out of her room after that. I'd never seen her this upset about anything. I'd never seen anyone this upset about anything. I had no idea what to do about what was going on...Shady seemed to get that I was doing my best to cheer her up, but I knew it wasn't working. I still feel terrible about the whole thing.

I look up from my thoughts to realize that Shady had walked off out of sight. Panicking for a moment, I thought she'd jumped off the bridge-...but then I realize that I would've heard the splash. Looking around, I try to find her quickly, as to not leave her alone enough to do something rash. As I look behind me I spot her, bending over in front of a tree. She seemed to be picking something up, but my view was blocked by a tree. I managed to see something glisten in her hand, but that was about it. Almost like a gemstone. _Had she just randomly found a Chaos Emerald or something_? I never got to see it, because as soon as I got up to look she put it somewhere. I couldn't see where. _I don't think her coat had any pockets, did it_?

I sighed as I saw her start to walk again. I didn't like having to follow her everywhere...But I was just worried sick about her. I didn't feel like I could leave her alone, or I might just never see her again. I stretched my legs quietly and started to walk after her yet again, wishing I knew what she was thinking this whole time.

Shady's Pov:

The entire trek back to Tails's place I had my head down, and didn't bother swinging my arms at my side for balance. I would be fine without them, after all, if I could handle it without Metal- I could handle anything. I knew deep down that I probably looked like a wreck, hair disheveled, puffy eyes, and scratches on my arm that I had inflicted earlier this morning. They ached, but at least they proved I was still alive. Sometimes, I would feel too numb to understand that I even existed. Letting out a sigh when I came up to the mechanical doors of Tails's place, I had to steel myself before going back in. I knew someone would try to annoy me with their emotions and concerns.

Walking inside, I didn't bother looking at anyone- I merely looked through them. I didn't feel hungry, or thirsty; but I knew that was only my body giving up...well, it had given up months ago. Someone would force me to do both actions eventually, but no matter what they did it wouldn't remove the huge hole in my heart...and the hellish emptiness inside of me. I lethargically forced myself up the wooden stairs of the house to reach the second floor. Only my room and a storage room were on this floor. I used to consider my room special, it being one of the three rooms in the house to have a bathroom attached to it...but after sleeping with Metal several times in here, it was like a little hell for me; full of memories.

Pushing my door open, I walked inside and closed it behind me. I slid myself down against the door, and once my bottom touched the floor, I brought my knees to my chest and sniffed. _What was I doing today_? _Why did I keep going back to that place if it hurt so much_? As a tear slid down my freckled cheek, I slowly removed my lab coat; first sliding out my arms, then wiggling it off of my body. The soft silk it was made of used to feel great against my soft skin, but now it felt terrible; like sandpaper. I just felt terrible. Carefully, I pulled the emerald and chip from my bra to place them on the floor between my legs. _To what purpose was keeping these items_? _Even if they were all I had left of Metal, what use could they possibly be for me_? These emeralds did have the power to restore life- but only things that were truly alive. Metal was robotic..._but would he ever count as alive_? If only I knew, or someone I trusted knew what I could do; I would do anything to have Metal back again.

Metal's Pov:

Having nothing else to do, and no way to change it, I resorted to flipping through my memory files to keep my processing intact. I decided to start from the beginning...If I was going to be stuck in my own head- I might as well lengthen my sanity by remembering everything. My first race with Sonic. I barely remember it. It felt like eons ago. I still feel terrible about everything I tried to do. But I guess I really couldn't have known. I was only just created. Barely had any internal processing. A strong sense of irony that Robotnik himself was the one to land the final blow, Sonic having outran me, causing me to crash into a closing wall while he was safe inside and causing him to fail to stop in time to realize I was in the way of his laser instead of Sonic...I actually laughed internally when I remembered it. It was almost comical.

I would've sighed if I could. That memory only served to remind me of Shady. I did miss her terribly. I would never forget the day I first saw her...Although, all I first saw her as was a target to be captured. She would always follow Sonic around on his little adventures. Always in the background..That was, until I was ordered to capture her. Everything changed after that.

Dr. Eggman had told me to capture Shady some time after his last failed attempt to destroy Sonic and take over the world. Yet another plan I hadn't been apart of due to another failure some time before. He never told me why, which was odd for him. Usually he rambles on and on about his plans. He told me where to find her and how to capture her and sent me off.

I found her trailing Sonic, like she always was. I swooped down and grabbed her, right out from behind him, carrying her away before Sonic could react. I remember him jumping with his hands outstretched, shouting at me as I carried her away by her arms...That was some time ago. We kept Shady on the Egg Carrier for no less than three months. I remember watching her go from happy and social, to reserved and introverted within the first week...Now that I look back, it kills me to remember it. She was so happy just being with Sonic, and I took that all away from her because I was so blind to everything else but my own orders...But I guess that's to be expected of a robot.

But my worst memory actually turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to me. Shady was assigned to me, to broaden my database about the Mobian biological structure so that I might use it to someday defeat Sonic, as was my directive. However, she began teaching me more than the doctor had intended her too. A lot more, in fact.

I'd been evolving more and more since my first battle with Sonic. I suppose by now I wasn't just a robot anymore. I don't really know how. Perhaps I'd evolved beyond my current database. Maybe I was just ready for a new evolutionary step. All I know is that at that time, I was developing in new ways which I couldn't calculate. There seemed to be no theorem I could piece together that defined what was happening too me. Shady seemed to know, somewhat, though. She always seemed to know. She never told me, if she did.

Whatever the case...I'd begun to grow accustomed to her company. Most of the time finding the need to seek her out just so I could accompany her. I remember to my internal astonishment that I'd begun to make physical contact with her in increasing levels of time. None of this ever made sense of me at the moment...But she never seemed to mind, for some odd reason. What happened next... Well, I'm ashamed to say... But I changed that day. In my odd luck, it seemed to be that very day when Sonic finally got around to breaking down the hangar door of the egg carrier. I'm sure he would've left nothing left of me this time if Shady hadn't convinced him to let me escape with them...

Oh, Shady...I miss you so much. I can't just sit here in the dark and wait for time to pass me by. It could be years since I last saw her..._'Shady, please, if you can hear me, I'm alright. I'm ok. Please, give me a sign that you hear me. It's so dark, I can't do anything. Please, help.'_

Shady's Pov:

I didn't really remember how I'd gotten to sleep tonight, as most nights I would often cry myself to sleep. This seemed different somehow, I felt more empty, but I did not shed a tear. Even though I had many memories of Metal and I in this room, and on this bed. I don't know how I'd managed to get attached to him when I used to see him as a mere threat to Sonic. I guess being locked in a giant flying metallic balloon changed how my brain worked; I had thought myself to be crazy. As my memories of him flashed through my mind again as a dream, I felt something- like an electric tingle going through my body. My visions seem to go completely black, as if the dream had came to a halt...but I wasn't waking up.

A strange noise seemed to fill the blackness, it seemed to get louder, as if it was approaching me. I'd never had a dream like this, and in being a lucid dreamer- I knew I was dreaming. _Was this blackness and voice showing me all that was left of me_? No, the voice was male- and full of static. It took me a moment to realize that it was his voice! The voice of Metal! _Why did my dream torment me with these things_? His voice was closer now, and I could hear it- _but what meaning did it have other than my brain reminding me of my loss_? I decided upon listening to his voice, for this was the only time I'd ever hear it.

'_Shady, please, if you can hear me, I'm alright. I'm ok. Please, give me a sign that you hear me. It's so dark, I can't do anything. Please, help.'_

'_M-metal? H-how is this possible?!'_

I coughed as I sat up in bed, my eyes opening wide. _What the hell kind of dream was that_? I frantically searched under my pillow with my fingers until they wrapped around the Chaos emerald that I had picked up yesterday evening. I looked it over, watching as its color seemed to dim slightly. _Had it been glowing_?_ Was this emerald the cause of my dream_? I let out a deep breath as a sigh, and reached over to my nightstand for the chip I had left of Metal.. As much as I wanted to bring him back, nothing seemed possible to make him still be him if I did allow Tails to rebuild his body. I often had a thought that became a wish that he'd somehow be able to be a normal Mobian. But I knew better than that actually happening, because a robot...at the end of the day is just a computer. If a computer can lose everything, so can a robot; and that is what happened to Metal. I'll ask Tails to rebuild him one day, if that intelligent child isn't already doing so. But that means I have to start from scratch again, and with that knowledge, I could relate to how Eggman had felt every time Sonic demolished Metal.

I don't know how long I stared at the emerald before I spoke to it. "If you have done this, why did you do it? Are you trying to make me hurt more, or are you trying to convince me to bring him back? What use is he to you?"

I knew I'd never get a response from a mere shiny rock, but somehow, talking to it made me feel better. I could easily tell this stone everything, and it wouldn't talk back- or judge me- or do anything stupid, no, it would just be a rock. So that's exactly what I did. I spilled my broken heart to the emerald, telling it how I felt about everything, and everyone; and how things changed for me after I lost Metal. I'd started to cry as I explained, my tears dripping onto its shiny surface. What I didn't know, was that it had began to glow again.

Sonic's Pov:

I'd been laying in my bed for the past two hours, now. I'd woken up and couldn't go back to sleep at all. I was too worried about Shady to sleep...I should've been there for them. I could've saved Metal. Then she wouldn't have to deal with this. Maybe I should've been more protective...of both of them.

I rolled over in my bed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. I had a hard enough time getting to sleep the first time without needing this. I always new Eggman would come back for Metal after our last adventure...I just didn't think he'd be out for his head. I guess he got sick of Metal going off on his own. Normally Eggbutt doesn't learn his lesson, though, otherwise he would've trashed Metal long ago..._What inspired him to do it now_?

Again, I rolled over. Who knows why Nosehair did what he did. I couldn't make sense of his head half the time. I was fairly certain that he was certifiably insane. It would explain half of his zany ideas. A ferris wheel with claws and laser eyes? _Are you kidding me_?

I'll still never forget what happened...as I was watching far too late to do anything. Eggman launched a pair of missiles from out of nowhere, taking both of them by surprise. The next thing I knew, Shady was several feet away and Metal was in omnishambles. I tried to chase after him, but-...him and his flying machines. He was soon out of my reach.

I remember the look on her face when she finally saw metal...God, that face cut right through me. How devastated she was...I could hardly take it, and I know she couldn't either. So much went wrong so fast...I can't help feel that I was part of the fault. Eggman was my responsibility to stop, and Shady was my responsibility to protect...And the one time she needed me I wasn't there.

I feel my ears lower against my head. She needed my help and I wasn't there...How could I have been so stupid? I'm so sorry, Shady. I really am. I just hope I can find a way to fix this, somehow.

Metal's Pov:

I listened almost in agony as I heard Shady's voice. I couldn't see, or feel, or talk to her, but I could hear her as if she was speaking right into my ear. I heard her pour her heart out to me, crying as she did so. If I could've cried then I would have. If I had the ability to run into her arms and comfort her I would have; and I wanted too so badly...But I couldn't. And that thought pained me to my very core. For a moment, I almost felt her tears on my face...but I doubted I had a face at the moment. For all I knew, all that was left of me was a microchip.

I felt like I could curl up in agony, hearing her cry and pour her heart out and having no way to get to her. _Was this what fleshies referred to as hell_? _Was this to be my torment_? I'm sure a commendation on the choice was deserved, but I didn't really feel the need to complement at the moment. She seemed to only speak after I tried to..._Perhaps I could speak to her somehow_? I had no idea whether she heard me, or was speaking without cause, but by god I would try.

She began sobbing about how she wanted me back. This hurt all the more. I _wanted_ to be back. I _wanted_ to be with her... _Had they not tried to re-build me_? _Did they think I was really dead_? Perhaps they did. Maybe they'd already tried and failed. _Why was I still aware, then_?... Maybe my wiring was just fried. Maybe the only thing still working was the tiny power source in my CPU that only served to keep my processing going. But if I couldn't connect to anything..._How was I going to ever see Shady again_?

My mind continued to race, but I found no logical idea to work with. Instead, I stood content on trying to speak back. _'Shady, if you can still hear me, I'm alright. I can hear you...I really miss you too. I want to be back, but I don't know how. If you can hear me, try-...Try everything! I-...I can't live like this. Not without you.'_

Shady's Pov:

I don't know how long it took me to spill my heart and soul to that emerald, but when I was done I noticed it faintly glowing,_ Was it allowing communication between Metal and I as our way of goodbye_? Letting out a sigh, I curled into a ball and rested my head on my knees. It was at that moment that my brain had remembered something Metal had once said to me, but it was more of a suggestion. It was that he wanted to have another body, a flesh body, where he could be like the rest of us. I'd avoided the idea for quite some time, in fear of the obvious; reproduction. But now that I was remembering it- I felt even worse. I could've just switched him into that body if we had made one for him...but then again, he was against my biological testing; I couldn't do it back then...but I could do it now. No one would stop me. And this emerald...this emerald would help me.

But then again, his chip was damaged...and rendered unusable. _How could I do anything to bring the old Metal back with this chip_? _What if- what if Sonic lied to me_? My eyes opened wide, and I lifted my head from my knees. I would have to try to bring Metal back somehow...even if it meant his memory and cpu was glitchy or damaged; at least he would still be him. He couldn't be completely gone, no, I would refuse to accept that. Even if Eggman had been the one to blow him to smithereens...it was **still **his robot. He would **never **completely destroy his own creation. Even he wasn't **that** heartless. I felt my lips rise into something exceptionally rare these days for me; a smile- a cruel, evil smile.

I'd get some more rest though, before I bothered to start with my testing again. I'd done well enough that no one but me and Metal knew about my lab that I had hidden behind a wall in my room. In my own way, I was like Eggman, and I was like Tails; but I was better at my secrecy. 'I'll need a few things, though. Like Sonic's dna.' I thought as I laid my head down on my pillow. After all, Metal was designed to be similar to him. But he'd need a strong body, so Shadow's dna would help too. And for power, he'd need Silver's dna. I felt a bit evil with all this running through my mind, but what must be done, must be done.

As I felt my eyelids become heavy, I let out a yawn before heading back to sleep. But it was strange again- that same blackness, and the echoing voice. It was Metal again! _Twice in one day_? The emerald must really like me; or feel bad for me- wait- It's a rock.

_Shady, if you can still hear me, I'm alright. I can hear you...I really miss you too. I want to be back, but I don't know how. If you can hear me, try-...Try everything! I-...I can't live like this. Not without you.'_

I could hear his plea as clear as mud, and I might as well tell him what I was going to do- whether he liked it or not. I'd refuse to live without my mate; be he robotic or not.

'_Metal, darling- I can hear you. I've got a plan this time. I won't live without you anymore. You don't need to worry, because even if your cpu memory chip is damaged- I'll find a way to create a flesh body for you. I have everything I need to do it, and so I will.. The power of chaos will seal you in the body, and I'll use the emerald that is doing this for us to do just that. I love you, Metal. I'm doing this for you, for us.'_

Sonic's Pov:

I woke up with a yawn the next morning. Having gotten almost no sleep, again, it took me awhile to figure out where I was...Even though I'd been living here for several years. Drowsiness gets to you like that. I sat up in bed and stretched my arms. I'd had the strangest dream last night, like I could hear Mars and Metal still talking somehow... But I thought Tails said he couldn't get Metal back... It had to have been just a dream. There was nothing else that could've explained it.

I sighed and groggily stood off the bed, trudging out the door. I don't think I'd ever felt this slow before. I needed to actually get some sleep one of these nights or I'd be useless. I sat at the table with a groan, almost ready to doze off there when Shady came in. I didn't notice it at first, but she seemed more...Alive, than when I last saw her.

I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes as I spoke to her, "How are you this morning, Shady?"

"I'm fine," she says back. "I realized that my sorrow was a waste of time. I won't burden anyone with it anymore. After all, all relationships come to an end."

I couldn't help but frown. She wasn't crying anymore, but this definitely didn't help either. I didn't want her to develop this kind of bleak outlook, but apparently it was too late. I sighed and put my head in my hands, for a moment before I stood up...Too quickly. I wobbled as I felt a sudden feeling of lightheadedness. I saw colors as I stumbled and almost fell over, catching myself on a nearby chair.

'_Yikes!'_ I thought to myself, hoping Shady hadn't seen. _'What was that all about?'_

"Is something wrong, Sonic?" She asked, not looking back at me.

I got up, none too quickly, "I-I'm fine. Just felt a little lightheaded is all...I think I might head back to bed..." Brushing my quills back I felt something odd. One of them was missing. You'd normally think I wouldn't be able to notice, but it's kinda obvious when you've lived with them as long as I had. _Was I shedding? No, I'd be missing more than just one. Did it just fall out?_

I shook it off and took a deep breath. I wasn't on the ball today. I just needed to get back to bed. Maybe I could get some sleep and figure out what to do afterwards.

"Do you need something?" She asked again. "Pills or whatever?"

I look up at her. Being a human, she was considerably taller than I was, but I still felt like an older brother to her, "Do we still have any orange juice? I think that might take the edge off of my drowsiness. I didn't really get much sleep last night."

"I understand." She poured a glass, and held it out to me.

I take it and guzzle down half of the glass, "Thanks, Mars...Try and take it easy...You'll be ok if I go back to bed, right?"

She smiled softly, "Indeed I will. You need your rest."

I groggily loped over to my room and flopped back onto my bed face down, groaning as I flipped over onto my back and closed my eyes. Only like- ten minutes into the day and it had felt like a long day. I was never going to survive at this rate.

Shady's Pov:

Getting the materials required to recreate a body for Metal didn't take me as long as I thought, for stealing a quill from Sonic, and a needle of his blood wasn't hard when he was asleep. I was smart enough not to reveal what I knew to him after his little morning 'fright'. I kept my things neat and clean in my lab, and worked eagerly to make mobian hedgehog cells grow into a being inside of a capsule. I frowned upon such a slow process, but it did give me time to make improvements to how the body would look. By using various chemicals, and natural enhancers as well as male hormones, I was witnessing Metal's new body form before me- in a liquid filled container or not, this would be my mate.

Getting a quill and blood from Silver and Shadow was more difficult than I imagined, as each of them slept with their mates. I knew that Blaze had good ears, but Rouge would be even better at hearing. I had to work carefully to obtain what I needed from those two hedgehogs, and even decided to take Rouge's hearing ability as well as Blaze's pyrokinetic fierceness. I remember almost being caught by Rouge, and having to use a pressure point to knock her back out. I don't think I'd ever been that frightened before. After returning to my lab, I had set to work again- trying to see past how twisted my work really was.

After a few weeks, I had saw progress. The body was mostly developed and had similar markings to that of how Neo Metal Sonic used to look; with the long white arrows on his head, and smaller ones on his cheeks. But however, he still had more to go. I was getting tired of watching and analysing his cells reproduce, so I stole a device from Tails- and put hard work into recreating it into a small device which I could place on the outside of the capsule to scan the contents every ten minutes and leave reports of it in its memory. It was like an automatic water filter of sorts; only for analysing rather than cleaning. I had kept a written log of how thing were working out, and placed a more positive expression on my face each day, to fool the others into believing I was fine; although deep down, in my heart- I was still hurt by Metal's death.

I wondered every day what else I could add to make him better, but I also didn't want to push his development too far. There was only one last thing Metal would need as he was almost ready; a lighter body build which would enable aerial movements. That would have to come from Tails, which may also affect his intelligence. It was almost too easy to get what I needed from Tails, as he always seemed to fall asleep at his work desk. I had a bad memory from that table as well. It would've been hot to actually have made love on something like that; but public actions would've made Metal and I too shy. Shaking myself from my thoughts, I returned back to my lab again to check on him. He was doing well, as always. I had found a way to allow the chaos emerald from before to help encourage the cells to grow and divide, and power the machine. After adding Tails's dna, I thought more to myself of how to transfer Metal's chip to the brain growing inside this body. I'm glad the body was unfeeling right now, because this- this was going to be painful.

Metal's Pov:

I remember at first feeling nothing. Then...something. Cold. All around me. I felt just about weightless, as if underwater. I still couldn't open my eyes, I still couldn't move, but I could at least hear and feel again, and I felt...odd. There was something all over me. Drenched from whatever I floated in, it still somehow made me feel...soft...I felt my chest rise and fall, as if something was expanding inside them and retracting in a repeated pace all on it's own. It seemed to be air, as I could feel it rushing in from two small holes on my face. _What...What was all this alien feeling? _

I don't know how long I floated there, motionless, just exploring the subconscious actions of whatever new form I was in. Slowly, motions were becoming clear to me. I flexed my fingers, feeling the odd strain it gave to flex them together tightly and the relief of letting them go. Some odd digits on my feet flexed as well. _What had happened to me_? _Was I- connected to something_? _If so- what_? _Why did it feel so odd to me_? There was something...pulsing in my chest. Beating. _W-was this... A heart? A real, fleshy heart? Was I..._

My thoughts were interrupted by- a feeling I didn't quite like. I- could feel the limbs that I had, now. Not just know they were there and calculate accordingly, but- actually feel them. It was- new, but at the time it didn't feel quite right. I felt like I was stretching, uncomfortably. Something stiff inside, stabilizing my physical structure was growing and forming. _Maybe bone structure? Was I still developing?_ I felt an another dull uncomfortableness at the back of my head. Like there was pain their recently. I'd always heard pain was unpleasant, but I could never have imagined all this.

Shady's Pov:

After inserting whatever was left of Metal into the still growing body, I was amused to see him trying to move. This proved he would be strong, even if he was in excruciating pain. I'd have to give him 3 to 5 more days before I could finally take him out and have my mate again- and I hoped he would be happy with everything he would have. I had written down everything he should have upon his release from the capsule, and smiled as it seemed that he had them. Placing a hand on the capsule, I wondered if I should adjust the temperature. _Was Metal cold, in there_?

"I'll add a automatic temperature device, Metal. You won't be so cold anymore."

I had managed to find one that was used for fish tanks of large sizes, and used it for Metal's capsule. It seemed to work just fine. Each day went on, as it was clear his development was complete. I was running a few tests when I heard footsteps outside, and quickly moved back into my room and flipped the wall around to keep my secret lab- well, a secret. As my door opened, I was greeted by my brother, as he spoke of going out today. He asked if I wanted to go so he wouldn't get smothered by Amy, but I merely faked a laugh and told him to enjoy himself and bring a condom. This always made him roll his eyes, but he always listened.

After he left, I decided to amuse myself elsewhere. Cleaning the house seemed to work well. The next few days were like this, me desperately waiting to take Metal out, and Sonic always leaving with Amy. Tails was always working on something, so he never really went anywhere's often. Silver and Blaze kept to themselves rather well, and having the good ears that I did; I'd heard them in the spare room- doing chaos only knows what. On the fifth day, I couldn't take it anymore. He was ready to come out, and that's exactly what I did. Draining the liquids from his capsule, I opened it slowly, and gently removed the cords from his body. Wrapping a towel around his soaked body, and sticky fur, I lifted him up into a sitting position.

"Metal...Can you...hear me?" I asked in a soft voice, holding back the urge to cry at having him against me like this. "I-I...I've brought...you the body...you always wanted."

Metal's Pov:

"Metal...Can you...hear me?" I could hear her, almost like down a long tunnel, but growing more clear as she spoke, her voice wavering like she was on the verge of tears, "I-I...I've brought...you the body...you always wanted."

My fingers flexed and my eyes tightened for a bit as I opened them. It was-... Odd. They were a lot more clear than my old eyes. Less static... And not statistical observation alerts getting in the way. I was sensitive to the light at first, and struggled to open my eyes. _I wanted to see her. I wanted to see her face._

I had to blink several times to get used to the sun. And there she was. Looking down at me with her beautiful blue-grey eyes that I could see much more clearly now. I felt a lump well up in my throat and my eyes start to sting a little, liquid beginning to leak in from around them.

"S-Shady..." I struggled out of my towel, never once minding how cold it was to be wet and bare, wrapping my arms around her and holding her tightly, "Shady..."

I had to inhale sharply, as it seemed the liquid was also gathering in my nose. I hoped that wasn't a problem, but I didn't care at the moment. I could touch her again. I could see her again. That was all that mattered.

"I-... I missed you..." Was all I could get out from the lump in my throat.

"I missed you too, Metal. I'm glad my sciences worked to bring you back. I thought I'd never see you again. It's...a strange feeling to be here with you, again." She put her arms around me more tightly and hugged me to her. I could smell her scent... It smelt sweet... But that was all I could tell.

I moved in a bit closer. Her skin on her face looked so much softer though these eyes. I leaned in to give her a soft kiss on her cheek, something I hadn't done in a long while, "Are you ok?"

"I...I'm okay, Metal. It's just a shock to have you back, and see you so different...It's a good feeling." I felt her lips touch my cheek. They felt so soft...

"I love you, Shady... I'm glad that I'm back." I look up at her for another moment, then back down at me, "So... I'm fleshy now... This feels... Interesting." I brushed a hand over my now half-damp fur, "I-...feel kind of sensitive. Is that normal?"

"Yes actually," She smiled. "This is what it feels like to have a flesh body. But that isn't the only thing that should be sensitive on you."

I blush and smile, my eyes wandering down in embarrassment, "O-oh... Whatever could you be implying?"

"I am 'implying' that you're gonna have to get used to your more sensitive body, but I do have semi-good news. You can...breed now." She ran a hand down my chest slowly.

This only served to make me more embarrassed and blush more deeply, "I never pegged you as one that would want spawn, Shady... Are you sure that's a good thing?"

"I didn't say I wanted to spawn. I just that you and I are capable of it if we ever want to." Her hand stopped right between my legs. The notion made me squirm a bit.

"D-does my fur feel nice?" I inquired with a blush.

"Well, it's a bit wet and sticky. But that's normal. I'm just happy that you're finally back. Let's get this stuff off your fur." She moved her hand away and smirked, motioning for me to get up.

I did so shakily, my legs being a lot weaker than I thought them to be. It took me a few steps to get how this body functioned properly, but after that I still took weak steps towards the bathroom with her.

"What is this liquid anyway?"

"That was um...required...because otherwise you would've been a heap on the bottom of that capsule." She helped me into the bathroom by placing an arm around my shoulders, although it still took quite a bit of effort to make it into the bathroom.

"M-my legs feel very weak. I don't think my legs have the strength to keep myself up for long."

She gave me a worried look, "Does anything else feel that way?"

I shook my head, "Not that I can tell... Although my hands feel a bit weak. I might just be in need of some conditioning to my new body. Floating weightless in fluid doesn't do much for the progressive increase of muscle structure."

That seemed to relieve her, as she smiled down at me. "That's normal then. I'll help you until you can handle things yourself."

She urged me into the shower, and grabbed at the soap and a face cloth. I stood still while she began washing me down, lathering soap into my new fur. It felt so much better than when she would wash me as a robot...It felt softer in my fur. My skin was a lot more sensitive than my metal plating, and it wasn't long before I had a warm blush on my face. The cloth tickled a bit as she rubbed my stomach, and gently scratched along my fur enough that I began to- what I could only guess was a, purr.

"T-this feels really good, now. Very soothing."

"I'm glad. If this doesn't help your muscles move better, I'll give you a massage afterwards." She winked, showing that she may have had other ideas. I blushed and shifted my foot in a shy way.

"I'd really like that, actually... Do you like my new form?" I scratched my chest a little, it looking a lot more fluffy with the soap rubbed between it. "I don't mind it, myself."

"I think you look adorable. It was very difficult to get you this body by myself. I suppose I might as well tell you now that no one knows what I've done. I wanted it to be a surprise." She tossed the cloth and gently urged me under the shower's spray. "Besides, you can't be sticky looking when I reveal you to the others."

I stepped into the stream and shivered as I felt the warm water splash on me, trickling down my fur and skin as she washed out my fur, "So everyone thinks I'm dead, then? That's not surprising." I rested a hand on hers and smiled, "I'm glad you didn't give up... I don't think I could've lived like I was doing for too much longer... I'd have gone rampant if I had stayed inside my own processor much longer."

She stared down at my hand, smiling faintly. "I can understand that. I felt terrible not having you here, and even worse that no one else was as affected as I was."

"I imagine that would be hard to do," I reason. "No one else loved me as much as you did."

This seemed to upset her, "You're right about that. But that is only because no one knew you like I did. Anyways, you're all cleaned. As for what you should wear, I- um...can admit to not knowing."

I tilt my head to the side, "Need I wear anything? I'm covered in fur, after all. Sonic only ever walks around with shoes on..."

I step out of the shower and look into the mirror as Shady begins drying me off. I looked surprisingly like my late Neo form. Silvery-White arrows sprouted from my spines, the middle-so stretching down to my forehead. I was considerably more fluffy looking than sonic was. My ears were a bit bigger, had fur coming out of the inside, and had a bit of flop at the end. My chest was quite fluffy too. I inspect myself curiously and run a hand down my chest. While my back was covered in spines and was rather stiff, my front seemed to be fuzzy and warm.

"Amused with how you look, Metal? You are the result of much biological testing on my part. I think you turned out perfect. Adorable, strong and fuzzy." She said, and set the towel down. "But this body will require more care than your old one."

I nod, "I know that. Sustenance, hygiene, waste disposal and such..." I shift with my feet, "I hope this flesh body won't interfere with my quick processing. I might not be able to move as fast as I can react...Maybe that will require a bit of conditioning as well, don't you think?"

She smirked a little, and urged me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "That shouldn't be a problem. In a way, I guess you can say you should be very, very gifted."

I blushed and smiled, giving a teasing reply, "Why whatever could you mean, my mate?"

She seemed more willing to show then speak, as she began peeling herself of her attire. "Do you want to take me up on that massage that I offered you?"

I gasp slightly and swallow as she removed more clothing. My body temperature began to rise a noticeable amount as I gazed at her, "Y-yes...I would like that very much." I look over to the bed and back to her, "S-shall I lay there?"

She nodded to me, and waited until I had done so before peeling off the final pieces of her outfit; the bra and panties. She winked, and stepped closer to me, "What kind of a massage would you like, handsome? Full body?"

My blush heated my face as I saw her completely bare before me, "Y-yes please...I'd love that very much..." Every part of me was eager to feel her on me. Her soft hands rubbing my back...Maybe even her bare body resting on me. The thought sent shivers of desire through me as I felt an uncomfortability below me, causing me to squirm a bit to get comfortable again.

She seemed to notice my actions, and crawled onto the bed with a worried expression. "If you ever feel uncomfortable, remember that you just have to say so." She then slides her hands up my chest, feeling the soft fur beneath her fingertips. "But that doesn't mean I will stop."

I squirmed under her touch and let out a hot breath, "I don't want you to stop... I love the feel of you touching my new body..."

Her blush was now visible, giving her face added color; not that it was ever dull. She lowered herself onto me, her hands placed softly on my shoulders as she begins to massage them. "And I love your new body. You're so soft...so sexy."

My breath blew hot onto her chest. I didn't know what this new sensation of heating up was, I knew that I loved it, and that it made me desire her all the more. "You can feel all over it if you'd like." I smiled, "Get familiar with it."

I heard her giggle, and watched her smirk. "I'm not sure if that was an invitation or not..." Her hands never stopped their journey, as she moved them down from my shoulders and to my chest. She lowered her head, and I felt her press her soft lips against my fur, causing me to moan softly to the warm feeling. Something started inside my head. It started to become harder for me to think, my mind focusing on just feeling her lips again.

"C-can you please do that again?"

She raised an eyebrow, but softly kissed the same spot again. And again. Finally, she ended it with a lick, and moved her hands down to my belly. She softly massaged the area, and bent down to kiss it as well. "Are you...lustful...Metal?"

I squirmed and shivered as she massaged and kissed me. Something felt really good about her rubbing my belly with all that fur on me, "Y-yes...I-I am. You're just so good at this...I feel so hot. So wanting..."

"Is that so?" Her fingers moved lower, to stroke across my crotch. "You said a full massage...Is there something I'm missing?"

I suddenly gasp, a wave of sensitive pleasure flowing from my crotch to the rest of my body. Something began to swell down there...Actually, it had been swelling before, I just didn't notice until I felt the rate start to increase. It didn't seem that I had the option to stop it- but soon it didn't feel like I wanted to. The extremity grew long and firm, pushing upwards as I continued to get more and more lustful.

Shady carefully cupped it in her soft hands, and gave it a playful pull. She was gentle with the move, as I didn't notice any pain. "Is that what I have missed? Mmm~ Looks like it may need...special treatment."

I cup my hands around my nose and looked down with a deep-red blush, "Y-you think so?... What kind of special treatment?"

"This kind." She smirked, and bent her head down, her warm breath helped keep me aware that her mouth was just above it. The sensation didn't last long, as she lowered her head again and stuck her tongue out. Seconds later I felt the warm, wet appendage rub against the tip of my member.

I let out a whine of pleasure as my eyes went half lidded and I stuck my tongue out, arching my back and turning my head upwards, "Oooohh~!" I squirmed under her grip and the feeling of her tongue was assaulting my throbbing penis.

She seemed to remember how to do these things, as what came next made me gasp in pleasure. She had taken the tip of it into her warm, wet mouth and gave it a light suck; but I could still feel her tongue teasing it. I squirmed again as she took more and more of it into her hot mouth, and proved her tongue could give pleasure to more than just the tip. In no time at all, she was bobbing her head up and down, yet she was able to keep eye contact. Her display had me groaning and gripping the silken sheets beneath my fingers, strange, hooked claws emerging from them as I let out a pant. Gazing down at her with clouded, lustful eyes I was shocked and incredibly aroused to see her taking in my entire manhood.

"Daammmnnn~!" I moaned, my deep voice seemed to edge her on as well.

Shady increased her pace, bobbing up and down furiously and swishing her tongue expertly. I tossed my head around on the pillows, gasping in pleasure as the pressure to orgasm rose inside of me. My new fingers flexed tightly and felt the soft fabric stretch across them. I cried out in pleasure as I felt her mouth wet my now throbbing hard mass, desperate to release what it held deep inside it, my toes curling as I tried everything I could to make the feeling last as long as I could. I whined as I felt myself beginning to lose control of my bodily urges.

"S-Shady~! I- I'm going to-"

She seemed to suck harder the moment I said that, and forced herself to take in my entire length, moaning as she did so. I could feel her gag a little, but it just felt too good. I felt my building pressure shoot out from me, and I let out a loud grunt of pleasure. She seemed to make an odd noise, then pulled back from my erection. I was surprised that it hadn't gone down after that. I guess she'd be happier this way.

Shady was smiling at me, with that devious and evil smile of hers when she crawled on top of me. I could feel her warm, wetness against my throbbing member. _Was she going to let me enter her in this flesh form despite the risks? _I'd gotten my answer when she took ahold of my manhood again, and angled it so that it was pressing against her opening; then lowered herself onto it.

My tongue hung out of my open mouth, the feeling was far better than when I was a robot. Instinctively, I grabbed at her hips, and pulled her down more, letting my length fill and stretch her as she soaked my member in her liquids. I'd watched her eyes glaze over in lust, and perked my ears as she let out a passionate moan. _Did she feel as good as I did? _

"Ohh~" Her voice sounded thick with desire, and it only assisted in making me hornier. "You can start thrusting now~"

The purring invitation of her asking me to do what I desired the most was easy to respond to. I pushed her hips up, allowing my member to very, very slowly slid out until only my sensitive tip was still inside. I knew she'd want our first time with me in this form to be slower, gentler- but I couldn't really ignore the sexual instincts inside of me. Now that I was inside of her- she truly did belong to me.

Letting out a growl, I pulled her hips back down, my cock sliding inside her completely once more. Her warmth was unbelievable, and my manhood was forcing me to keep acting. But not only that, as I was fueled on by her pants and moans...all of them...for me. I felt her place her soft, warm hands on my hot, furry body and moan again. I was enamored by her, her breasts jiggling as I pushed in, and out of her willing entrance and her loud moans, groans and pants of lust. I'd listened carefully to her sounds, speeding up my thrusts, and angling them to be deeper and deeper. Eventually, my tip was greeted with a warmer feeling. _Had I entered too deep_?

"Argh~" I heard her groan. _Did I hurt her? _"Y-Your length is big enough...to reach my womb~!"

I felt my eyes narrow a bit, as I'd been afraid of hurting her. I didn't really know what she was talking about, but it seems it wasn't something bad. I continued to thrust into her, reaching the same depth each time, to be greeted with a scream or moan of my name from her. I kinda liked hearing my name said by her voice in such a tone. It made me feel...powerful almost. Deciding on making the pace better for her, I leaned forwards some, and took her right nipple into my mouth. I'd done this as a robot before, but I was hoping she'd like it better this way.

"Nrgh~! Metal~!" She'd had her tongue sticking out now, resting against her soft, full lips.

I'd forced myself into her more and more, my erection loving her warmth, and the light squeezing feel of being inside an aroused female. My tongue licked at her dark pink nub, and I sucked on it like a baby. I knew she loved this sort of thing, so I moved my left hand off her hip to massage her left breast with it. I'd earned more moans and squeals of delight from her this way.

Despite going at her like a sex starved animal, I was mentally disappointed when could feel the rising pressure in my loins. I'd have to change things up now, before I would release inside her and become too tired to continue. I'd stopped penetrating her as deep as before, and instead aimed for her g-spot, as I remembered its location from when I was robotic. This was my favorite part, asides for feeling the pressure rise inside of me.

"Ahh~! Ahh~! Ohh~! Ohh~!" She was moaning louder than before, and her voice filled my ears.

"You like this? Mmm~ I bet you do." I smirked, and kept the pace.

She squealed, and bounced on my hard manhood, again and again before I watched her eyes widen. Knowing what was about to transpire, I gave her breasts an extra hard squeeze, and smirked to myself as her back arched and she cried out in ecstasy; her orgasm cry was always loud, and I'd loved hearing it. I'd ceased my thrusting the moment she'd cried out, and let myself enjoy the sensation of her liquids running down my penis. It was truly a feeling I'd always love.

I listened carefully as she panted to regain her composure, waiting for my chance to go at her again. Getting bored, I'd began toying with her nipples again, rubbing them between my fingers, and licking them with my warm, wet tongue. Finally, I'd heard her moan again, a sign that she was ready for me to keep going. The pause, however, had caused my need to orgasm to fade. I'd be starting over this time- and as sensitive as she was- ha. This would be interesting.

I'd waited until she'd asked me if I was done before pulling her hips down again, penetrating her once more. I love the strange sound she made when I did this, as it seemed to not be just a moan or a groan of pain, but both. I began a slow rhythm of this, pushing her up until only my tip was inside, and pulling her down until our hips met. She seemed to like this quite a lot, as the sounds she made were as long as they were lustful. I'd kept this up, and was rewarded with her sounds of love and lust for me. My own urge to make strange noises was growing rapidly, but I tried to keep quiet and focus on pleasing her as much as I could.

It was like she somehow read my mind, and bent her head down slowly to press her soft lips to my neck. A moan finally escaped my lips, drawing out long and lustfully. My breathing had quickened and had started to grow kept up her kisses, until they suddenly transformed into passionate sucks and licks; and she'd even started to moan as she did so. The vibrations on my skin was almost too much when I thought about how she felt to me as I thrusted into her. I'd noticed her moans were getting louder again, which must mean she was ready to climax once more.

I took a more firm grip on her hips and started thrusting harder and more rapidly. Trying to keep my depth was more difficult in this form, but I managed, and I soon had a good rough pace to keep her moaning for. It was very successful, as she had simply stopped her teasing with me and just bit into my neck and closed her eyes. I'd enjoyed this moment, watching her bouncing form, and her lust-torn expression. I guess I really did have skills in this sexual field. Even so, she wasn't any sort of unskilled either. One would think being bitten by someone would be unpleasant, but this was not. It was actually quite arousing and pleasurable, and encouraged me to thrust faster and harder, moaning again as I felt her sharp bite on my skin.

I wasn't surprised when I felt her bite dig in a bit deeper, because I'd knew she'd be hitting her orgasm soon. And she had. I smirked to myself as I felt her release run down my erection, coating it to make it slicker. I'd gave her one last thrust in deep before I warned her of what was about to transpire.

"S-Shady... I'm going to..."

She seemed to understand what I was going to say, and her legs tightened around my waist, her slick, warm walls following suit. I couldn't take it any longer, and pushed in just a tad bit deeper before hitting my peak. Flooding her womb with my warm cum, crying out her name in a moan.

It took the pair of us a good few minutes to calm down, and recollect ourselves. I was more than aware of still being inside of her and the sticky feeling of our combined liquids dripping down my member. I'd contently hugged her against me, knowing that I was smaller than her- and that my muzzle was placed in the small space between her breasts. I'd let out a warm breath, letting her feel it on her soft skin.

"M-Metal...I'm...really happy to have you back again." She whispered,, and I'd felt her arms wrap around me, careful of the quills on my back. "And I love you...so much…"

I couldn't help the smile that tugged on my lips, and I playfully gave her a lick; knowing that the action would seem perverted to some- but not to her. "And I love you...as much as I love being back here."

"Well then," She smirked down at me. "Let's make you even more pleased, shall we?"

I noticed her naughty wink and chuckled, it would be a long night for the both of us.

The End


End file.
